Tantalizingly Innocent
by DramaQueen95
Summary: Kiyoko Airi was hoping that her life would be normal at university, but her sexy Psych professor Bakura is making that very difficult. The worse part is he doesn't even realize it...or does he? Throw in a love struck Marik and his nonchalant love interest and you have a recipe for humor and disaster. And, maybe some romance...BakuraXOC, MarikXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my newest fanfic. I've never written a BakuraX OC fanfic before, so for those of you who do write them, feel free to point out any mistakes I make! I just ask that you don't be rude or nasty when doing so. This fanfic is dedicated to my readers. Hope you guys enjoy it! And be sure to review! Very quickly, the Bakura in this fanfic is more like Yami Bakura/ Thief King Bakura in terms of appearance as he is older and more masculine. His personality is a mixture of both Yami and regular Bakura. Marik's personality is also a mixture of Yami and regular Marik but he looks like his regular self minus the golden earrings and necklace.

* * *

"Oh no! The first day and I'm gonna be late!" Kiyoko Airi groaned as she began running towards the entrance of Domino City University. She had just moved to Domino City and still had troubles navigating the city.

"Building A." She mumbled, looking down at the paper in her hand and then scanning her surroundings. No building A! She quickly shoved her shoulder length brown hair out of her eyes and continued looking.

"No! 5 minutes left!" She turned and her eyes fell on building A. Just as she made a run for the doors, she felt herself collide with someone. Books and papers flew everywhere.

"Ugh, don't you know how to walk?!" She yelled as she quickly bent and grabbed her books. She turned and quickly shot the person a glare. The moment she set eyes on him, she knew she couldn't forget his face. White hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before offering her a smile. Just as she was about to respond, she heard the bell tolling.

"No! I'm late!" She yelled as she took off, running towards the doors and leaving the stranger to finish collecting his papers. Bakura looked at the brown-haired girl before chuckling to himself and heading towards the doors as well.

* * *

"Room 225." Kiyoko paused outside the door. She was already 3 minutes late and feared what her professor would do.

Knowing her luck, he would be some old, grumpy guy with white hair who would scold her until her ears bled. Sighing, she hung her head and entered the classroom.

"Please forgive my tardiness! I promise it will not happen again!" She quickly apologized, her head bowed. She remained like that for a few moments before she realized that there was no response. Looking up, she saw everyone staring at her and felt her face flush. Her eyes quickly flew to the front of the classroom, looking for the professor.

However, she saw none. Sighing and thanking her lucky stars, she quickly ran to a seat in the middle of the room, keeping her eyes down and avoiding eye contact with her fellow students.

"Leave it to me." She mumbled as she pulled out a book. She bent and began to rifle through her bag, looking for a pen.

"Good morning, Professor Bakura." She heard all of the female students sigh as the door opened.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late. A hyper student ran into me and caused me to spill all of my papers." She heard a voice say as the door closed.

"Finally." She mumbled as she found a pen.

"Oh no Professor! Are you okay?" The female students all gasped, causing her drop her pen.

"Damn it! Not my day!" Kiyoko mumbled to herself as the pen rolled away.

"Pardon me. Sorry." She apologized to some students as she crawled after the pen. It really wasn't a good day for her so far.

"Ah yes, I'm fine. Hmmm, oh, before we start the lesson, we have a new student today." Bakura continued, looking down at the paper in his hand. He moved down the aisle and smiled at his class.

"Thanks." Kiyoko angrily glared at the student who had just kicked her pen, before crawling after the pen, which had now rolled into the aisle.

"Will you please stand up, Miss Kiyok-" Bakura began before he paused and stared at the student at his feet, a confused look on his face.

"Got it!" Kiyoko grabbed the pen before she noticed that there was a pair of black dress shoes right in front of her. Slowly, she looked up and saw the white haired guy from earlier staring down at her. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, a white dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, and a pair of sexy rimless glasses which complimented his brown eyes.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Kiyoko gasped as she fell back and landed on her butt, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Hello Miss Airi. I'm Professor Bakura, your new Psychology teacher." He smiled down at her cheerfully before turning to address the rest of the class.

"Class, meet your newest classmate, Miss Kiyoko Airi." He said before he turned and headed to the front of the room.

"Now, turn to page 225 and I will continue from where I stopped on Friday." Bakura paused and looked at Kiyoko, who was still sitting in the middle of the aisle.

"Miss Airi, is there a problem?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kiyoko felt her face and ears grow hot before she quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She managed to squeak.

"Are you sure? You seem very pink and flustered." Bakura noted as he made his way towards her, his chocolate brown eyes full of concern. Her own baby blue eyes met his before she felt her face becoming even more pink.

"No, I'm fine!" She squeaked once again before her face froze.

"Oh dear lord, not now." She prayed, closing her eyes and turning away. However, it was too late.

"Really? Because you seem kind of-" She heard him begin to say before he let out a yell.

"Oh my god! Your nose! It's bleeding!" He exclaimed as he rushed towards her and tilted her head back. Reaching into his pocket, he quickly pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to her nose.

"Miss Tsubaki, can you please escort Miss Airi to the nurse?" He took a deep breath as he watched Tora Tsubaki escort Kiyoko to the nurse.

"Okay class, back to the lesson." Kiyoko heard him say before the door closed.

"Oh, what a great first day." She moaned as she pressed the handkerchief to her bleeding nose.

* * *

"Okay, Miss Airi, you're free to return to class." The nurse smiled at Kiyoko before she turned towards the next student waiting outside her door.

"Now how did you manage to do that?" Kiyoko heard the nurse ask the student as she left the office.

"Oh, what a horrible first day." Kiyoko sighed as she made her way back towards Psychology class. Just as she reached the classroom, the bell sounded, signaling the end of the class. She quickly pressed against the wall as the students flew out of the class. Well, the male students at least.

She felt her mouth drop as she watched the female students surround Professor Bakura like vultures around a carcass.

"Professor, I don't understand this." "Professor, I need help." "Professor, can you give me after school lessons?" "Can you give me private lessons?" "Professor, do you have a girlfriend?" Kiyoko watched in amazement as the students clung to Bakura, smiling and batting their eyelashes.

"Read chapter 15. Do the homework. I'm busy after school. I don't give private lessons. No, I don't." She heard him respond, covering her ears when squeals erupted from the girls after the last answer. Her eyes quickly flew to Bakura, who had a pleasant smile on his face and seemed oblivious to the naughty vibes and sexual tension that his female students emitted.

Suddenly, he turned and saw her. "Ah, Miss Airi, how do you feel?" He asked, smiling at her.

Kiyoko gasped and quickly turned to run away, forgetting about the wall as she tried to escape.

"Owwww." She whined as she bumped her head against the wall.

"Miss Airi, are you okay?" She suddenly felt Professor Bakura beside her and quickly nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She mumbled, aware of his elbow touching her own.

"Great! Can you come into my class for a moment?" He didn't wait for her to answer and headed towards his class. She slowly followed behind and was aware of all eyes on her as she entered the classroom. Animosity seemed to radiate from the female students as they looked at her, wishing looks could kill.

"Can you wonderful ladies excuse Miss Airi and I for a moment?" Bakura asked, removing his glasses, unaware of the tension in the room.

"I'm sure you all have class and I would hate for you to be late." He flashed them a smile, causing some of them to sigh in happiness.

"Of course. Bye Professor! Have a wonderful day!" The female students all smiled and left the room, each one shooting Kiyoko a glare as she did so.

"Finally, we're alone." Bakura smiled as he closed the door and turned towards her. Kiyoko felt her body tense and her eyes grow wide.

"W-wh-what? Wh-what are you going to do?" She managed to ask, watching as Professor Bakura's cheerful smile turned into a confused look.

"I'm going to give you the notes from the class you missed today, Miss Airi." He held up some paper and handed them to her, the confused look still on his face.

"Oh. Thank you, Professor." She accepted the papers and quickly bowed her head before moving towards the door.

"Are you feeling okay, Miss Airi?" Bakura asked as he moved towards her, concern replacing the confusion from before.

"I'll know better tomorrow." She replied as she stared at him, a somewhat dazed look in her eyes.

"What?" Confusion dawned on his face once again.

"Nothing, Professor. I-I think I just need some rest. It's been a long day." He nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. She had had a very rough first day, in his opinion.

"I understand. Take care." He smiled at her as she nodded and left the classroom.

"That was close." She mumbled as she left the classroom. Suddenly, she gasped and turned back towards the class.

"Professor!" She yelled just as the door opened and Bakura stepped out, calling her name.

"Oh, you first Miss Airi." He said as he moved back into the classroom, Kiyoko following closely behind.

"Well, Professor, the thing is," Kiyoko began but stopped as Bakura leaned his left hip into the board in a lazy position. Her eyes grew slightly wide and she felt her mind go blank as she looked at him.

"Miss Airi?" His tone brought her back to reality and she quickly bowed her head.

"Please forgive me for this morning!" She quickly blurted out before waiting for his answer. Not hearing anything, she raised her head and was met by a slightly taken aback Bakura.

"It's quite alright." He suddenly replied, his trademark cheerful smile on his face. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to leave before she stopped.

"By the way, Professor, what did you need to tell me?" She asked, turning to look at him. His face changed and he suddenly looked dazed as well.

"Ummm, I don't really, hmmm," He scratched his chin, trying to remember what he had to tell her. "There is a test next Tuesday. Because you missed the lessons from last week, you need to read chapter 15. Please be sure to study."

"Of course, Professor!" Kiyoko replied before she bowed again and turned to leave.

"Have a good day, Professor." She smiled before she left.

* * *

"So, how was your first day?" Kiyoko turned as the student next to her spoke. The girl stared back at her, her green eyes full of excitement and mischief. She had a pleasant smile on her lips.

"By the way, I'm Tora. Tora Tsubaki. You know, the one who took you to the nurse yesterday." The girl introduced herself.

"Oh right. Nice to meet you." Kiyoko paused and looked at the girl for the first time. She had green eyes and shoulder length curly brown hair with streaks of red and gold in them. When she smiled, Kiyoko couldn't help but notice how her eyes sparkled and how much more beautiful it made her look.

"It was fine, I guess." She mumbled before shrugging. What else could she say? That she had humiliated herself?

"I see you made sure you got to class extra early today." Tora remarked, smiling at her once again, this time with a definite hint of teasing and mischief. Kiyoko looked at the girl and couldn't help but smile back. Tora gave off a friendly and easygoing aura.

"You have really nice hair." Tora suddenly remarked, taking Kiyoko by surprise.

"Um, thank you." She replied, unconsciously touching her hair. Tora took one look at Kiyoko's face before laughing.

"Sorry. My cousin loves fashion and always has me hanging out at salons and stuff. Sometimes, it slips out." Tora explained.

"I see. So, what are you planning on majoring in?" Kiyoko looked over at Tora, who shrugged a bit.

"Well, I want to do something in the medical field but I'm not too sure. What about you?"

"I also want to do medicine but," Kiyoko replied and was about to say more when the door suddenly opened and Professor Bakura strolled in.

"Good morning class! How are you all on this fine day?" He asked as he set his papers down and looked expectantly at his class. Today, he was wearing a pair of black trousers and a light blue dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. His eyes seemed to sparkle behind his glasses.

Immediately, female voices filled the room until they all fused into one annoying buzzing noise.

"Are they always like this?" Kiyoko whispered, looking over at Tora, who chuckled and nodded.

"More or less. They're animals when the weather gets warmer and he dresses more casually. Of course, the darling Professor Bakura remains as oblivious and clueless as ever. Or so he wants us to think." Tora winked at Kiyoko before laughing at the horror struck expression that suddenly appeared on Kiyoko's face.

"I'm kidding. He's actually a sweetheart. Clueless, but a sweetheart. I sometimes feel sorry for him. What with all the female attention he gets." Tora gestured towards the dazed female students who were eying him like he was a fine piece of meat.

"What about you? It seems like you don't care about him. At least, not like them." Kiyoko gestured towards the students and watched as Tora chuckled and shook her head.

"No, Professor Bakura is sweet but he's not my type. Besides, I kind of already have someone. Or so he thinks." Tora mumbled the last part before opening her book and turning to the front of the class as Bakura attempted to calm the class down.

"Okay class, let's continue yesterday's discussion. Who can tell me what an obsession is?" Bakura asked as he moved to stand at the podium. Kiyoko looked around and, seeing no hands raised, raised her own.

"Miss Airi?" Bakura called on her, sounding almost surprised. Well, she had missed the entire lesson the day before due to her nosebleed.

"Well, Professor, I'm not too sure but an obsession is basically a fixation. It's categorized by a persistent idea or impulse that always manages to force its way into one's consciousness and dominates it. It's usually associated with mental disorders and/or anxiety." She watched as his face changed into a wide smile and he clapped happily.

"Yes! Perfect! Wonderful answer Miss Airi! Now, can anyone give me an example of how an obsessed person would behave?" He asked, looking around the class. Not seeing any hands, Kiyoko raised her own once again. Bakura nodded at her to give her answer.

"Well, individuals who suffer from OCD. One example would be a person who constantly washes his or her hands. It is an obsession that the person has and-" Kiyoko stopped as the door of the classroom suddenly burst open and a tanned guy strolled in.

Immediately, all eyes flew to him and she saw the women gasp as they took in his body. He was tall, about 6', with an athletic built which was further exemplified by the sleeveless purple shirt he wore. The black pants and black shoes along with the black sleeveless jacket gave him a rugged bad boy look but the gold armbands he wore around his biceps shouted wealth. With his shoulder length white blonde hair, purple eyes, and amazing physique, he seemed like a model straight from television.

His eyes scanned the room before they stopped and a smile appeared on his face, making him look even more handsome.

"Tora! My darling! There you are!" He exclaimed and was about to make his way towards her when Bakura stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here for Tora, old man." He smiled before he pushed past Bakura and continued to head towards Tora.

"Old ma-man?" Bakura sputtered before he turned and grabbed the man's shirt.

"I understand, but Miss Tsubaki is in class. What do you need her for that is so important that you felt the need to barge into my classroom and disrupt my lesson?!" Bakura demanded, his tone becoming irritated.

"Yes, what can you possibly need, Marik?" Tora asked, standing up and staring at the man. He looked at her and smiled, unaware of the female students ogling him and the irritated teacher standing beside him.

"We're going on a vacation! To Hawaii!" He exclaimed, pure joy on his face.

"Wh-wh-what?" Tora sputtered, looking at him as if he suddenly sprouted ten heads.

"Yes! It's our 13 month anniversary, so I decided what the hell, let's go to Hawaii to celebrate!" He moved towards her but stopped as Bakura stepped in front of him once again.

"How wonderful for you, Mr. Ishtar, but Miss Tsubaki happens to be in my class right now. So, whatever plans you have for the two of you needs to wait until after my class. Understood?" Bakura asked, standing face to face with Marik, his eyes full of irritation and what looked like anger.

"Oh, what's she learning that's so important?!" Marik scoffed as he looked at the board. "Obsession? When is she or anyone else here ever going to need to know that?"

"Gee, I don't know." Bakura scoffed before turning away and heading towards the phone. Marik headed towards Tora, not noticing Bakura making a call.

"Tora, are you ready, darling?" Marik asked as he sat on her desk. He saw the girl beside Tora staring at him and ignored her completely.

"Ready? Are you going somewhere?" Tora asked, her face expressionless as she looked at Marik, who looked confused.

"Yes, we're going to Hawaii." He smiled down at her.

"Really? When was that decided?" Tora asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"5 minutes ago." Marik replied as if it were common knowledge.

"Well, change of plans sweetheart. I'm going to stay right here in class but you're definitely going somewhere. Pack lots of sunscreen. I heard Hell is really hot this time of year!" Tora growled at him before pushing him off the desk and turning her attention back towards the lesson.

"But, Tora-" Marik began when the doors suddenly flew open and two security guards walked in.

"He's right over there." Bakura pointed at Marik, who was at Tora's feet, and smiled as the two men dragged him out of the classroom.

"This isn't over, old man! I'll be back!" Marik yelled as he was dragged from the class. Bakura locked the door and sighed before turning back towards his class.

"And that, class, was a perfect example of obsession." He said before walking towards the board.

"Now, to continue, does anyone know anything about OCD?" Bakura asked as he returned his attention to his class. However, everyone was staring at Tora, who was looking down at her book.

"Okay guys, I know you're all excited about what just happened and curious, but can you save any questions you have for Tora until after my class?" Just as he said it, there was a loud crash.

"What the-" Bakura yelled as a few screams sounded from some students as part of the window shattered. Five men dressed in all black swung through the window on wires, secret agent style, before landing and running towards Tora.

"We've got her, young master." One of the men said into an earpiece before the men proceeded to lift the desk and Tora.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tora yelled as the men carried her, desk and all, towards the window. As they did so, there was a loud roaring noise and a helicopter suddenly appeared next to the window.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Bakura groaned as Marik leaned out the helicopter and grabbed Tora.

"I win, old man!" Marik smirked at Bakura as he pulled Tora through the destroyed windows and into his helicopter.

"Get off of me! I have class!" Bakura heard Tora yelled before Marik put a lei around her neck and planted a kiss on her lip.

"We're off to Hawaii, darling. Let's have some fun! I'll bring you back a souvenir, old man!" Marik's words could barely be heard over the roaring of the helicopter but still brought a scowl to Bakura's face. He watched as the helicopter flew away, growling under his breath.

"Um, Professor?" He turned to his surprised students and let out an annoyed breath.

"Class dismissed!" He huffed, slamming his textbook shut and causing his papers to go flying.

Kiyoko watched as the students poured out the classroom and stood. However, instead of leaving, she walked towards Bakura, who was mumbling something to himself and angrily stacking his papers.

"Professor, are you okay?" She asked, watching as he grabbed his notes and shoved them into his briefcase. She stood for a moment and watched him pack. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at her, his chocolate brown eyes blazing with anger and frustration. His normally neat shoulder length white hair also looked disheveled.

"I'm sorry Miss Airi. Did you say something?" He closed the briefcase before straightening and looking down at her.

As he did so, Kiyoko realized that he was really tall, standing about 6 inches taller than her. Looking at him, she estimated that he was about 6' or 6'1", giving him a slightly intimidating air. She looked up at him and suddenly forgot what she was going to say.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow, silently chuckling to himself as he saw her flush and move backwards.

"Um, nothing, Professor. Ju-just wondering if you're okay. I mean, you seemed upset." She saw his jaw quickly clench before it relaxed, signaling that he was still upset.

"No-not that I blame you. You have every right to be upset." She quickly added, gesturing to the half of the classroom by the window, which was now, more or less, destroyed. He followed her hand and narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighing and rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"I was, well still am, upset. But, it's fine. Mr. Ishtar will pay for all the damages. Now, if you'll excuse me, Miss Airi, I have to explain to my supervisor why half of my classroom looks as though a war took place there." He gave her a quick smile before he grabbed his briefcase and left her in the destroyed classroom.

* * *

So, reviews are really appreciated! As I said, it's my first time writing for Bakura, so feedback is appreciated! Until next time!  
-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off, thank you for the reviews! Secondly, I just want to point out that it's my first time writing humor...For those of you who read my work, you guys know I'm more of a drama person. That being said, I would really appreciate any feedback you guys have about the humorous situations in the story as well as any suggestions you have about how to either improve a humorous situation or a humorous situation you would like to see. All I ask is that if you do have criticism, you're not nasty or rude about it. I assure you that I read each and every review I get and try to implement your suggestions and feedback to make the story more enjoyable. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura let out a sigh as he left the meeting with the assistant Dean. To say Dr. Tomoya was upset would be an understatement. No, he was beyond upset and even beyond angry. He was furious, seethingly furious, even though the incident had occurred a week before.

Even after Bakura had explained to him what had happened, Dr. Tomoya showed no signs of sympathy or understanding. He had held Bakura responsible for the entire incident and didn't hesitate to chew him up and spit him out.

"This is why a 26 year old cannot be a professor!" Dr. Tomoya's words echoed in his head and Bakura let out a little growl. He knew he was younger than all of the professors at the university, but that didn't mean he was incapable of teaching at the same level that they taught at. Sure, he didn't have as many years of experience, but he had graduated from one of the best colleges in America and had proven himself to be a more than capable professor.

After all, his students never scored below an 85% on a test and his class average was a solid 91.17.

The fact that Marik had destroyed his classroom a week earlier wasn't his fault. He continued to mumble to himself as he headed towards the library. He needed to pick up the book he had ordered from the library a week ago. Hopefully, they had finally gotten it.

As he headed towards the library, he caught sight of long brown hair flying in the wind.

"Miss Airi?" He mumbled as he turned towards the girl. She was laughing with some friends, her back to him. However, when she turned around, he realized that she wasn't Miss Airi.

Chuckling to himself, he turned and continued to head to the library. For some reason, he couldn't seem to get Miss Airi's face out of his head. Her antics earlier that week had amused him and he found that he enjoyed having her in his class. Not only was she a brilliant student, she was also very bubbly and energetic.

He finally reached the library and headed inside. Cool air instantly hit him as he entered and made his way to the main desk.

"Hello Professor Bakura." The elderly librarian offered him a pleasant smile.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mrs. Koto. How are you today?" He asked, leaning against the desk.

"Doing very well. This weather is impossible though. Thank god the library is air conditioned. But, enough about that. What do you need, dear?" She smiled at Bakura.

"Actually, I came by to see if you guys got that book I asked about last week. _Three Essays on the Theory of Sexuality._" He smiled at Mrs. Koto, who nodded.

"The Freud one, right?" She asked. Bakura nodded in response.

"Ah, yes. It's over in the Psychology section. I believe one of the volunteers is over there. A very sweet girl, she started earlier this week and has been so helpful." Mrs. Koto smiled and gestured towards the Psychology section at the back of the library.

"Go and give her the name of the book. She'll help you find it." Bakura gave her a quick smile of appreciation before he turned and headed towards the Psychology section.

When he got to the Psychology section, he noticed a girl jumping to get a book on the top shelf. He quickly cleared his throat and waited for her to turn around. When she didn't, he cleared his throat again, louder this time.

"Can I help you?" Came her strained response although she didn't turn to look at him. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, hiding her face from him.

"I'm looking for a book. Mrs. Koto told me you might be able to help me." He replied.

"Name?" She asked, still stretching to get the book. She put her foot onto the first shelf, but was still too short.

"I'm Professor-" He began before she cut him off.

"Not your name. The name of the book."

"Oh, of course. _Three Essays on the Theory of Sexuality_." He replied.

"Freud?" She asked, her hands moving along the middle shelf towards Freud's name. She quickly pulled out the book and passed it to him, the entire time not looking at him. Bakura looked down at the book before accepting it.

"Thank you." He mumbled, turning away as she began struggling once again to reach the top shelf.

"Do you need any help?" He stopped and moved towards her but she quickly shook her head.

"I'm fine." She replied in a strained voice. Bakura shrugged to himself before he turned and began to walk away from her.

"Got it!" Kiyoko smiled to herself as she grabbed the book from the top shelf. However, as she pulled it out, the other books followed behind.

"Oh no!" Bakura turned as he heard a crash behind him. His eyes grew wide as he saw the girl covered with books that had fallen on her from the top shelf.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" He asked, running to help her. However, as she moved the book away, Bakura froze as her face came into view.

"I think so." Kiyoko mumbled, rubbing her head and pushing her hair out of her face. She pulled the apron from over her head and looked up to see Bakura staring down at her.

"Professor, when did you get here?" She asked and then noticed the book in his hand.

"Oh, that was your book." She replied, giving him a quick smile.

"Miss Airi, are you okay?" Bakura moved towards her and got down onto his knees, helping her pick up the books.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Just got hit in the head with some books."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse." Bakura said as he picked up a book. Kiyoko looked up at him before she chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm a strong girl, Professor. I'll live." She smiled at him and Bakura found himself captivated by her.

The way her cheeks had a slight pink tinge, the way her eyes twinkled, the stray strands of hair that fell in front of her face.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." He mumbled, referring to the black librarian glasses she was wearing. She seemed momentarily confused before she chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, these. Yes, I wear glasses. Well, contacts. I ran out today and forgot my contact solution. My contacts got really dry so I had to take them out and wear my glasses." She explained. Bakura nodded and picked up the last book.

"They're cute." He smiled at her. Kiyoko felt her breath freeze in her throat at his smile and looked down, grabbing the remaining books. She noticed he still had one and looked up at him to see him still staring at her.

"Um, Professor," She began, looking up at him.

"Yes, Miss Airi?" Bakura breathed, leaning in a little closer. He saw her eyes drop to the book in his hand and a smile appear on her face.

"The book." She smiled and gestured to the book he hadn't realized he was still holding.

"Oh, right." He mumbled and handed her the book. As she took it from him, her hand brushed his and he felt a spark run through him.

"Professor, are you okay?" He looked up and saw her staring at him with a concerned expression. Her sparkling eyes and puzzled face made him want to groan.

"I'm fine." He reassured her as he got to his feet.

"Are you sure? Because, you're really pink." She innocently noted and he felt like running away and hiding. He quickly nodded.

"I'm fine. It's the heat." He mumbled before he turned away from her.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, Miss Airi." He mumbled before he walked away from her.

"Sure thing, Professor! And be sure to stay hydrated!" She called from behind him. Bakura turned around and saw her waving at him, a huge smile on her face.

His eyes grew wide before he turned away from her.

"Professor, watch out!" Kiyoko yelled but he already crashed into the garbage can. Kiyoko flinched as his foot got caught in the garbage can.

"Are you okay?" She asked, running towards him. He quickly nodded and gave her an embarrassed smile before walking out of the library, his foot in the garbage can.

* * *

"Where's Tora?" Kiyoko wondered as she looked over at her friend's empty seat. It wasn't like her to be late. She let out a sigh and opened her textbook, mindlessly reading to herself.

Kiyoko looked up from her book as Professor Bakura entered the class.

"Good morning class. Please bring the hard copy of your essay to my desk. The digital was due last night at 11:59 PM." Bakura said as he set his papers down onto his desk. He didn't look at his class as he opened his book and began shuffling through the pages.

"Also, turn to chapter 16 and read the first 7 pages." He said. Immediately, everyone got up and moved to the front of the room to hand in their homework. Kiyoko stood when the crowd had died down and made her way to the front.

"Professor," She began, watching as he tensed before looking up at her.

"What do you need, Miss Airi?" He asked, avoiding her eyes and seeming a bit flustered.

"Just handing in my homework." She smiled and raised the paper.

"Oh, of course." He mumbled and took her paper. As he did so, he looked up at her and their eyes locked for a moment. Kiyoko noticed that he was turning slightly pink before he looked away abruptly.

"Are you okay, Professor?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He quickly nodded, not looking at her. "It's the heat."

Kiyoko nodded in confusion before she turned and headed back to her seat. He had said the same thing the day before, in the library. Her mind flashed back to the incident and she gasped. He was embarrassed about tripping over the garbage can! She quickly snuck a look at him as she took her seat. Sure enough, he was still pink and avoided looking in her direction.

"Poor Professor." She cooed to herself, feeling sympathetic toward the flustered Bakura, who had just spilled some of the papers.

"Damn it!" Bakura growled to himself as he bent to pick up the papers. What the hell was wrong with him?! He quickly snatched the papers and stood, angrily stacking them on his desk.

Kiyoko watched as Professor Bakura assaulted the papers before he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. She looked around the class and noticed the female students also staring at him with interest while the males were staring at them. All in all, no one was actually reading as they should have been.

Suddenly, the door flew open, causing Bakura to jump in surprise, spilling the papers once again.

"For the love of God!" He angrily mumbled to himself as Tora stormed into the classroom. Kiyoko's eyes grew wide as her friend burst into the classroom.

"Leave me alone! I'm not talking to you!" Tora was angrily yelling at someone. Seconds later, Marik entered the classroom, not far behind Tora. All the females in the room instantly turned their attention to Marik, who didn't seem to notice or care.

"But, Tora!" He was pleading with Tora instead. Bakura's eyes grew wide before he quickly intercepted them and stepped in front of Marik.

"You, Mr. Ishtar," Bakura angrily huffed at Marik. "Are not welcome in my classroom!"

He quickly grabbed Marik by the collar and steered him to the door before throwing him out of the classroom.

"Stay out!" He snarled at Marik before locking the door and glaring at him.

"Don't forget, old man! Locks can't keep me out!" Marik yelled, his face inches from the glass panel. Kiyoko's eyes grew wide as Professor Bakura leaned closer towards the glass panel and smiled at Marik.

"We'll see. But, for now, bye bye Mr. Ishtar." Bakura chuckled, waving mocking at Marik, a huge smile on his face. Marik let out an angry huff before he turned and stormed away.

"Now, class, where were we?" Bakura turned back to his class, his face all business. Everyone quickly looked down at their books and pretended to read.

"What did I miss?" Tora asked as she took her seat. Kiyoko's eyes looked around the room at the female students, who were once again staring longingly at Bakura.

"Nothing much. By the way, what happened with you two?" Kiyoko mumbled under her breath as Tora opened her book and began rifling through it.

"Marik is being Marik." She replied with a sigh. She found the page and quickly began reading.

"Really? Because, he seemed upset when he left." Kiyoko pretended to read. She had read the entire chapter the night before.

"That's good for him!" Tora angrily huffed. "I told him he can't just blow up my class and kidnap me. I also told him how much trouble Professor Bakura got into."

"I see. And what did he say?" Kiyoko asked, looking over at Tora, who shook her head.

"He said they won't fire him." She mumbled.

"How does he know that?" Kiyoko asked.

"Because, he makes a generous donation to the University every month and Ryou is-" Tora was saying before Kiyoko cut her off.

"Wait, who's Ryou?" She asked and Tora chuckled.

"That's Bakura's first name." Tora replied, causing Kiyoko's eyes to widen.

"How do you know that?" She asked, leaning towards Tora, who smiled.

"Because, I know Bakura outside of college." She said.

"What? How?!" Kiyoko breathed.

"Because, as I was saying before, Ryou is Marik's best friend." Tora explained and watched Kiyoko's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"They're best friends?!" She quickly exclaimed.

"Yeah, since high school." Tora said before she returned her attention to the textbook.

* * *

"Marik!" Bakura yelled as he stormed into his apartment. His eyes darted around the apartment before he saw a note on the refrigerator.

_Urgent business in London. Don't stay up. Sorry about today! _- Marik

Bakura quickly read the note before he sighed and crumpled it. He forgave Marik but they still needed to have a talk about him strolling into his class and kidnapping Tora whenever he felt like it.

Bakura opened the refrigerator before he let out a groan. He grabbed the note on the shelf where the milk was supposed to be.

_Drank the last of the milk. Get more milk. _- Marik

Angrily mumbling to himself about killing Marik, Bakura pulled on his jacket before heading out to get more milk.

"He bought it." Marik smiled as he watched Bakura leave the apartment building. He felt bad about lying to Bakura but he knew better than to show up in front of him, especially after today's incident at school. As it was, Bakura was still pissed off about him blowing up his classroom last week and had almost killed him when he got home.

"He'll relax." Marik smiled to himself before he turned to his chauffeur.

"Take me to a hotel. I need somewhere to sleep." A pout appeared on his face as he said it. Normally, he would crash at Tora's place when he and Bakura fought. However, Tora was currently mad at him for kidnapping her and getting Bakura into trouble.

"A situation I will remedy tomorrow." Marik smiled to himself.

* * *

"Hurry up, Kiyoko, or we'll be late!" Tora called behind her shoulder. Kiyoko quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of her apartment. She caught up to Tora, who had stopped and was waiting for her.

"Got everything?" Tora asked. Kiyoko nodded and the pair began to walk to the University.

"So, you live all alone?" Tora asked, looking over at Kiyoko, who nodded.

"My brother pays for the apartment." She explained.

"I see. What about your parents?" Tora asked.

"Oh, they're really busy with their work." Kiyoko replied, a smile on her face.

"Aren't they concerned about your safety, though?" Tora asked, looking at Kiyoko, who chuckled.

"No. My brother taught me how to defend myself." She replied and Tora nodded in response.

"What about you?" Kiyoko looked over at Tora, who shrugged.

"I live alone but my parents and older sister live about half an hour away." She replied.

"Oh, but aren't they worried about you?" Kiyoko asked, causing Tora to laugh.

"Worried?! As if. No, my parents know how in love with me Marik is. They're looking forward to the day I agree to marry him." She replied, earning a gasp from Kiyoko.

"Agree? You mean, he's asked you already?" Kiyoko stopped and gave Tora an incredulous look. Tora smiled and nodded.

"4 times already." She chuckled to Kiyoko, whose eyes grew even wider.

"Wow. He must really love you." Kiyoko mumbled before walking ahead.

"I guess." Tora said to herself. "Kiyoko, wait up."

The moment she said it, a black van stopped in front of Kiyoko before it opened and men suddenly grabbed her.

"Kiyoko!" Tora yelled as the men shoved Kiyoko into the van. She began running towards it before it drove off.

"Kiyoko!" Tora yelled, running after the van. However, she stopped as it drove away, anger replacing the worry on her face. Letting out an exasperated yell, Tora turned and made her way to the University.

"What do you want with me?!" Kiyoko was yelling as she pushed the men away from her. She shoved one and hit one on the neck, knocking him out. The van drove over a bump and she flew forward.

"Grab her!" One of the men yelled. Just as another moved to grab her, she hit him in a pressure point and successfully knocked him out as well. Another moved towards her and suffered the same consequences.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as three men pounced on her and held her hands.

"Tie her up!" The leader yelled. He held up a burlap sack.

"And put this over her head." He threw the sack to the men.

"No!" Kiyoko yelled before a burlap sack covered her head.

* * *

"Hello, my dear." A voice said to Kiyoko, who was currently tied to a chair with a burlap sack over her head. After they had arrived, she had been carried from the van into a room and tied to a chair. Shortly after, a man had entered the room.

"Let go of me!" She yelled and heard a chuckle.

"Fiesty, isn't she?" The voice asked, amused.

"You're telling me. They had to tie her up. She managed to knock out three of the guys in the van." Another voice replied.

"Did she get hurt?!" The first voice gasped and Kiyoko felt herself turn in the direction of the voice. He didn't want her hurt? What kind of kidnapper was he?

"No, she didn't." The other voice replied.

"What happened to your nose?" The first voice asked.

"She slammed her head into my face when we were bringing her in. Pretty sure she broke my nose." The voice replied. Kiyoko heard chuckling and felt someone approach her.

"That's my girl." The voice whispered, closer to her now.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Kiyoko yelled and heard laughter from the person.

"Give it up, Tora. I know you forgiv-" The figure was saying as he ripped the sack from her head. As he did so, he stopped mid-sentence, a horror-struck look on his face. Kiyoko looked up at the figure before her eyes grew wide in shock.

"You?!" She exclaimed, looking up at his horror-struck face. He continued to stare down at her in shock before he finally recovered and turned towards the man behind him.

"This isn't Tora!" He yelled, pointing at Kiyoko.

"Obviously." She mumbled, but neither seemed to have heard her.

"Damn it! How could you mess this up?!" Marik yelled in frustration as he threw the sack onto the floor. The man whose nose she had broken looked over at Marik and shook his head.

"But, you told us to grab the girl who came out of the house. She was the one who came out of the house." The man explained before Marik turned and glared at him.

"Which house were you at?!" He yelled.

"Number 25. I wrote it down." The man said and held up a piece of paper. Marik snatched the paper from his hand before he let out a loud groan.

"That's the wrong street! That should have been a 'K', not a 'P'!" He snarled, crumpling the paper in his hand. He quickly turned back to Kiyoko and smiled at her.

"I'm so very sorry about this. They made a huge mistake!" He gestured towards the men, who quickly bowed. "I'm willing to compensate you. Just, please don't involve the police."

"Who were you trying to kidnap?" Kiyoko asked, feigning innocence. Marik looked uneasy for a moment before he smiled.

"Oh, no one! Ju-just my girlfriend." He replied, a smile on his face. However, it quickly went away as he saw a horror-struck look on Kiyoko's face.

"No! No, no, no! I'm not one of those crazy obsessed stalker boyfriends!" He quickly shook his head. "I just wanted to take her out for the day and apologize to her."

"Unfortunately, these men kidnapp-, er, that is, brought the wrong girl to me. See, I told them to grab the cute girl who came out of the address I gave them. They messed it up and grabbed you instead." He smiled cutely at her. "Which is good, because it means you're cute!"

It took all of her strength not to burst out into laughter at his face. When she didn't respond, he continued.

"Trust me! I'm not a kidnapper! I sent them for my girlfriend! Here! This is a picture of her!" He showed her a picture of Tora before turning to the rest of the men.

"Her, you idiots!" He shoved the picture at them. The broken-nosed guy took a look at it before he gasped.

"Her?! She was walking with this girl! They were talking to each other!" He exclaimed, looking at Marik, whose face suddenly grew dark.

"And you didn't realize she's Tora?" He glared at them.

"Well, to be fair, you said the one who came out of the house. And that was her." The man gestured towards Kiyoko.

"I also gave you a description of her!" Marik hissed.

"But, sir, the only description you gave was that she's cute." The man pleaded, causing Marik to glare even more.

"Then, you should have realized which one was Tora!" He yelled before he quickly turned back towards Kiyoko and apologized. "Not that you're not cute! You're very adorable!"

Kiyoko gave him a puzzled look before he turned back towards the men.

"Well, don't just stand there! Untie her and give her a ride to wherever she needs to go!" He yelled before he turned towards her.

"Again, I'm very sorry about this and I'll be really grateful if you didn't press charges." He looked at her, a somber, pleading expression on his face. Unable to bear it any longer, Kiyoko burst into laughter, causing Marik to move back in surprise.

"I won't press charges." She said after she stopped laughing. She watched as his handsome face broke into a smile and he thanked her.

"Good luck with your girlfriend!" Kiyoko yelled over her shoulder as the men escorted her back to the van, where she dissolved into laughter once again.

* * *

"No, I'm late!" Kiyoko huffed as she ran to class. Despite the broken-nosed man driving as fast as he could, she was still 25 minutes late for class.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she burst into the class, her head bowed. Everyone instantly became quiet and she slowly raised her head to see everyone staring at her. She must have been quite a sight, her hair and clothes all rumpled and in disarray. It was almost like the first day of classes all over again.

However, this time, there was a teacher standing at the front of the room. But, instead of some old, grumpy professor with white hair who would scold her nonstop, she met the eyes of a young, handsome grumpy professor with white hair who would scold her nonetheless.

"Miss Airi, thank you for finally joining us." Bakura said as he set down his textbook.

"However, I will not tolerate tardiness. Please come after school to make up for the 25 minutes of instruction that you missed. You may now take your seat." He said before returning his attention to the book. Kiyoko felt her ears burning as she made her way to her seat.

"What happened?" Tora asked as Kiyoko plopped down into the seat.

"Your boyfriend kidnapped me." Kiyoko mumbled, opening her book.

"I knew it! That sneaky bastard!" Tora hissed.

"Miss Tsubaki," Bakura voice suddenly called. Both Tora and Kiyoko look up to see him staring at them.

"Yes, Professor?" Tora asked.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Tora quickly shook her head before looking down at the book.

"I didn't think so." Kiyoko snuck a look at Bakura, who looked a bit amused.

Half an hour later, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

"Miss Airi, don't forget. After school, my classroom." Bakura looked up at her as Kiyoko headed towards the door with Tora.

"Of course, Professor." She smiled at him sweetly before she turned and left the classroom and a slightly dazed Bakura.

* * *

So, reviews! Did you guys like this chapter or did you feel it needs improvement? Your feedback is always welcome so be sure to leave a review! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


End file.
